My Little Pony: Working Too Hard
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo is determined to put on his greatest concert yet, but his friends become very concerned when they notice that he has been over rehearsing and not getting any sleep, but Neo refuses to stop rehearsing, thinking he won't do his best if he doesn't rehearse. concerned for his well being, Princess Luna comes to make sure that Neo sleeps whether he wants to or not.


My Little Pony: Working Too Hard

The moon shined down from the sky over the town of Ponyville, everypony in town was asleep and was looking forward to waking up to a bright and sunny day. Over at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight's friends were having a sleepover and she and her friends were all asleep in their beds.

During the night, Spike got up and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As Spike walked back to his room with his glass of water, he heard music coming from one of the rooms. Spike walked to the room where the music was coming from, the door was opened a crack, he peeked in and he saw Neo in the room. Neo was playing music with his mind and dancing to the song, he was practicing for an upcoming concert he will be performing in Canterlot. The concert was only 2 days away and he wanted this concert to be perfect, he wanted this concert to be his best concert yet.

Spike watched Neo practice for a few minutes and he was always impressed by his amazing moves and talents. Not wanting to interrupt his practice, Spike closed the door and went back to his room.

The next morning, Twilight and her friends woke up and came into the dining room. Pinkie Pie had made pancakes for her friends and they were all sitting at a table, eating their pancakes. Then Neo came into the dining room, Pinkie Pie said good morning to him and asked him if he wanted to join them. Neo looked awfully tired and he never went to sleep the night before, and the ponies noticed. Neo thanked her for the offer but he said he had to get back to practicing. Neo grabbed a Mr. Pibb from his automatic foodmaker and he went back to the VR room to continue practicing for his concert.

When he was gone, Rainbow Dash mentioned how tired he looked. Twilight felt very concerned, they talked about Neo and how determined he was to make this upcoming concert one of his best, but they were concerned because Neo had been practicing way too much, and he hasn't slept or eaten. Spike even mentioned that he saw Neo practicing last night and Neo had to have been up all night practicing. Twilight cared about Neo's well being and she and her friends were going to talk to him about his overtime practicing.

They walked out of the dining room and walked down the hall to the VR room where Neo was practicing. Twilight knocked on the door and called for Neo, but Neo's music was so loud, he couldn't hear them. Surprisingly, Neo ended the song he was practicing and he came out of the room and saw his friends looking at him with concerned looks. Twilight said that they noticed that he had been working too hard on his songs and he should take a break. But Neo said he had to keep practicing and make sure that he is 100% ready for his upcoming concert.

Twilight said she really thinks that he should get some rest and it's not good to overwork yourself, but Neo wasn't listening. He thanked her for her concern, but he said he would be alright and he went back into the VR room and resumed his practice. Twilight and her friends were really worried now, but Twilight had an idea, if Neo wasn't going to listen to her, she knows somepony who he will listen to.

Neo practiced for 2 more hours on his songs, and he was so tired, he had trouble keeping his balance and he couldn't sing right. He decided to take a quick break and then get back to practicing. He came out of the VR room and then he heard a female voice say, "Hello Neo." Neo looked over and he saw Princess Luna standing a few feet from him, she walked over to him and she seemed very concerned. She said that Twilight and her friends were very concerned about him working too hard on practicing for his concert and now she was just as concerned, she wanted him to get some sleep immediately.

Neo wanted to keep practicing but Luna said that by princess orders, she wants him to get some sleep now. Neo always did what Princess Luna told him to do, not because she was the princess, but because he loved her and he respects her wishes. Neo said if he goes to sleep and doesn't keep practicing, he won't be prepared for the concert. But then Luna said that if he doesn't gets some rest then he will be in no condition to perform.

He knew she was right and he was happy to know that Luna cared for his well being. Then Neo said he would sleep for her, but his concert was tomorrow and he wanted this to be his best concert yet, Luna told him not to worry about the concert and she assured him that it will turn out fine, but it won't turn out fine if he doesn't get some rest. Neo yawned constantly and Luna saw how extremely tired he was, she said, "Neo, you're tired, you must rest, please get some sleep."

Neo finally said that he would get some sleep and she walked him to his room. He laid in his bed and she tucked him in, he asked her to help him to sleep and she said she would be happy to. She told him to look into her eyes, he looked into her eyes and she used her magic to put him to sleep, her eyes blurred in his vision and he fell asleep, thanking her. Luna kissed his cheek and whispered, "Good night my love." Neo was fast asleep now and she walked out of his room. Luna asked Twilight and her friends to keep an eye on Neo, make sure he sleeps peacefully and is not disturbed, she wanted him to be fully rested before his concert. Rarity and Starlight Glimmer volunteered to watch Neo and Luna went back to Canterlot Castle.

Neo slept all day and all night while Rarity and Starlight watched him and made sure he wasn't disturbed. Neo woke up around 3:00 on the day of his concert, he woke up with a yawn and he felt well rested, he even felt like he could put on 100 concerts. Neo flew over to Canterlot Castle to get ready for his concert while his friends took the Friendship Express to Canterlot to see the concert.

While Neo got ready at the palace, Princess Luna was very pleased to see that he was well rested and was in perfect condition to perform. Twilight came by and wished him luck for the concert and they would be in the very front row. When it was time for the concert to begin, there was a crowd of ponies, both local and from Ponyville, standing outside a large stage. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were watching from a balcony and they were looking forward to this concert.

When the concert began, Neo appeared on stage wearing intense Gothic and heavy metal makeup, and he began playing heavy metal songs and dancing to the song to the best of his abilities ("Pain" by Of Mice and Men, "Shock" by Fear Factory, "Walking the Knife" by Hatebreed, "Straight From the Sun" by Lamb of God, "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This" by Marylin Manson, "Master of Puppets" by Metallica, "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot, "Higher Coward" by Immolation, "Moth Into the Flame" by Metallica, "Mean, Green, Killing Machine" by Overkill).

Everypony watched with awe as Neo performed his songs, he did dangerous stunts and made scary images appear with his mind, he even used Princess Celestia's pet phoenix while performing "Moth Into the Flame" by Metallica. Everypony clapped after every song and his friends cheered for him the loudest. When the concert was over, everypony was cheering loudly and Neo took a bow at them. Neo knew now that because of his rest, he was able to make this concert the best yet, if hadn't slept and just kept practicing without sleep, this concert would have failed.

After the concert, Neo met some Canterlot ponies and signed autographs. While Neo was signing autographs, Princess Luna approached him, she commended him for his performance and she said she was very proud of him. She also told him to please come to the castle ballroom when he gets finished, she and his friends have a very special surprise for him. Neo signed autographs for a few more minutes and then went to Canterlot Castle.

Neo walked down the hallway and came to the ballroom, he walked in the ballroom and it was dark inside, he wondered why it was dark, but then the lights came on and there came a loud, "SURPRISE!" Neo looked around and he saw various ponies in the room, including his friends, and they were all wearing party hats. Pinkie Pie approached Neo and said, "Happy birthday Neo." And she gave him a massive grin. Neo said, "Wait, today is Friday the 13th." Pinkie Pie, "It sure is, Friday, July 13th, do you like the party, huh huh?" Neo gave Pinkie Pie a hug and said, "I love it, and I love you Pinkie." Pinkie Pie hugged him back and said, "I love you too Neo, now, come on over and party with us."

Neo partied with his friends and the other ponies and were having a lot of fun. During the party, Princess Celestia approached him with a smile, she handed him a gift and said, "Happy birthday my son." Neo opened the gift and it was a necklace with an amulet, inside the amulet was a painting of Celestia and Luna just like in history books, representing the sun and moon.

Neo thanked Celestia and gave her a hug, she hugged him back and said she loved him. Celestia gave him a kiss, which made him blush and she told him to have fun. Then Neo continued partying with the ponies and he was having one of the best birthday parties of his life.

The End.


End file.
